Hunger Games in Camp Half Blood
by EnjolASS
Summary: this is not a crossover just read the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I was too lazy to continue to make my PJO fic. So I'm gonna make another fic…more active though… Oh and if you ask where the characters are from they're from this roleplay: .com I suggest you join it if you have a list of infamous celebs. Joke! But seriously that roleplay has so many characters finding an FC is almost impossible.**

**PROLOGUE/PLOT OR WHATEVER:**

It has been 2 years since Gaea ruled over camp Half-Blood, moving the campers to an isolated island dividing them into 12 districts. It has also been 2 years since the fall of 'Artemis' Hunt'. At the ne Camp Half Blood or what they now call "torturare" which means torture in Italian (A/N: I couldn't find a English-Greek or English- Roman translator so bear with me). All the demigods were forced to work by Gaea. All the nymphs, Cyclops and other helpful creatures were banished. Camp Half-Blood now looks like Hell. Even worse Gaea created a demigod version of 'The Hunger Games' (A/N: let's say she read the book). 2 demigods per district are forced to join, forced to fight for there lives. 'Live to play and play to live' that's their motto (well some of the demigod's motto to be exact). The arena has been set. Designers, escorts, and mentors have been arranged. Everything is ready the question is…are you?

**A/N: Was that plot thingy okay? Oh and this fic is gonna be based on The Hunger Games if you haven't noticed. Nade will also be the main ship. (don't worry Foods will be included later on)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To those from the RP: I made a few OC characters… So deal **

**JADE**

I woke up to the soft purring of my sister's cat, Buttermilk. I sat up and looked around me. My fellow housemates were still asleep. For one second there I though today was going to be a fine day until I remember it was reaping day. I got up and changed into my clothes…well my only clothes to be exact, rather than my sleepwear and a dress given by my sister, Lane. I tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag. It was my day to hunt. When I went out, I noticed District 12 seemed quieter.

(A/N: Okay this part is when she was supposed to hunt but I don't know how to put that to story form.)

After hunting I return home carrying a sack, inside were 2 rabbits.

_That would make a lovely lunch _I think.

When I went inside Jackie,my little sister, ran towards me and hugged me.

"Jadie!" she said and looked up. She was wearing my old dress, even though it was too big for her.

"What you brought for us today Jade?" Abby asked and grabbed the sack from my hands. She peered in and scrunched her nose after smelling the bag.

"Rabbit," Abby said and handed it to Didge.

"I'll prepare the food. Jade take a bath and put on your reaping clothes," Didge said before going to the kitchen.

"Gee thanks mom!" I joked and went to the bathroom.

I took a bath and put on my reaping dress. A white dress similar to Jackie's only there was no design. Just a plain, ordinary, everyday, dress. I went to the living room/dining room. Lunch was ready. Didge had made those two stinky rabbits and turned them into delicious stew. After eating we go to the 'District Square' where others were lining up to put there name's on the ball. Fortunately for Didge, she's already 19 meaning she won't enter the Games, nonetheless get reaped. After signing up I joined the others.

After a long, boring speech by the Head of the District, Calypso(our escort) took over the microphone and told us about how glad she is about being our escort, although I know she is just pretending.

"Girls first!" she says and takes a piece of paper from the reaping ball. She opens it and read the name inside.

_Jacqueline Kass._


	3. Chapter 3

**JADE**

This can't be happening. Jackie's name was only put there once. 6 of those papers have my name. But why her? I couldn't control my emotions as Jackie walked towards the stage.

"JACKIE!" I say running towards her but 2 treekeepers(tree Peacekeepers) stop me from doing so.

"Sorry miss no can do," one of the treekeepers say.

"JACKIE!" I kept on saying. " I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Everybody gasps. I can hear Didge burst into tears. The crowd falls silent.

"Well okay now, your name is…?" Calypso asked me.

I glared at her. How can she forget my name? "Jade Kass," I say,trying to hold in the tears.

"well we have our female tribute for this year's Hunger Games! Now to our male tribute!" Calypso's voice seemed so well practiced.

I walked up to the stage as Calypso took out a piece of paper from the male's ball.

"Nico Di Angelo!"

I gasped.

_No not him. Anyone but him!_

Before Gaea took over the camp me and Nico used to date. But then we broke up. I became a huntress after that. Then…Gaea attacked. I was no longer a huntress. I was just another demigod in Hell.

When Nico climbed up the stage I promised myself not to look at him. Not even a glance. Inside I was hoping for him to die on the first day.

"And so here we have our 2 tributes from District 12! Jade Kass and Nico Di Angelo (A/N: NAADE!)" Calypso said before handing the microphone to our Head of District. Who had a few announcements. Then all of us were dismissed. Well maybe not all of us. Me and Nico were led to the 'Big House'. One treekeeper led me to a room where I sat on a leather couch, waiting for my friends and family to come visit me.


End file.
